


My Choice of Angel

by Eggplant



Category: Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Before the Christmas Shenanigans, Character Study, Cocaine, Dark Themed, Drugs, Drugs get this kind of story though., Gen, Julian is such a lost soul, Prostitution, Really unhappy, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplant/pseuds/Eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study on Julian Wells. Takes place before anyone knew Clay was coming down from school, so the bad decisions are at the ultimate peak. Somewhat inspired by Breaking Benjamin's song "Evil Angel". Dark theme is dark. Do not enter if you're looking for happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Choice of Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я выбрал себе ангела](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568144) by [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



Broken.  
Lost.  
Tainted.

All words that described one Julian perfectly.

And all words that at this very moment in time, he couldn’t use in a correct sentence. But he didn’t mind

Because no one else did.

Sure, Blair was there to help when bad went to terrible, and Julian was thankful, but who would help Blair?  
He didn’t think about things like that. Wouldn’t let himself stay sober long enough to think about things like that.

Instead he kept up his routine that made Rip happy.  
Sell the product, whore for the product, and beg for the product.  
The one that he had to erase any slivers of decency he may have had to partake in.  
Because it made Rip happy.  
It made Rip happy to know that Julian Wells was putty in his hand. That the power he holds in the cocaine he distributes was enough to make Julian debauch himself of his own accord.  
And Julian doesn’t care.  
Because Rip, is nothing less than his evil angel.  
And for the night, he lives only to make Rip happy.


End file.
